


T. Prince Journal

by Weasyallen



Series: The Fractured Realm [2]
Category: The Fractured Realm
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, Cisa | Fractured Realm, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasyallen/pseuds/Weasyallen
Summary: Journal entries of Lord Prince of Cisa.
Series: The Fractured Realm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840375





	1. Got a letter, so it starts again!

**Author's Note:**

> The Fractured Realm~  
> This work is a part of a world/fandom? created my friend SirDaws !
> 
> Each journal entry will have the date at the top, but won't be posted in order.

####  5th Day of Flow, Year 6370 

Got a letter today from a random ass owl. I'll write it out below incase I lose it : 

_Dear Tohrm Prince, I hope this letter is able to find you in time. I have an urgent request. Our Grand Majesty has fallen ill. Their mind rots. Their body is frail. They will return to the Moss soon. Alas, I am not requesting medical help. It is too late for that. No, something worse is threatening our great nation. Our Grand Majesty’s only heir has fled the nation. He has left not a strand of hair behind. Our nation’s Eclectics are in disagreement, as usual, over who should succeed the throne. Commander Lylusin has exploited their indecision by proposing a ‘temporary strategist leadership’, which sounds to me like a thinly-veiled military coup. To make matters even worse, the Sentries have locked down our borders to prevent any power-hungry rulers from discovering how vulnerable our nation is. In case you are not aware, our Elders are the only ones powerful enough to control the Sentries, but they have been missing for some time. In short, the Sentries have locked down the nation of their own accord, and cannot be controlled by any of us. I have heard of your previous escapades, and I believe your charismatic nature and magical abilities would be invaluable to us. If you accept, there is an encampment on the outskirts of the capital. Meet the others there and find a way into the city. The situation is dire, and our nation is on the brink of collapse. I beg that you help save us._

_Yours, Gaqiim of RommoЯ_

Like bloody hell, I just have to get dragged into more political unrest right? Got to hope third times a charm, because by the dark I need to help these guys out, especially since the asked for me. ME!? What where they thinking?? Oh well, at least this will be entertaining~

\- T. Prince


	2. The Guilt

####  9th Day of Flow, Year 6370 

Before, when I couldn’t remember who I was, helping others was easier.

The Dynasty are capturing Elders? Lets go stop that. Join the rebels trying to stop the Dynasty? Sure. 

Even now when Gaqiim of RommoЯ is requesting my help for their countries political unrest and Elder issues, my first thought "Bloody hell, getting dragged into more political unrest. By the dark I have to help them though". On the other hand, I now know my own country's struggles. The dynasty advanced, and King Sage still played it neutral. A selfish move only the old bastard would do. I know some of the people of Scai don’t trust him anymore, but at the same time the King is the only one keeping Scai afloat. 

It’s a pisstake really, that they come to me. “You’re the heir, you have to convince the King to get more with the times” or “You have the right to overthrow him! Help us do it” NO?! They don’t understand. He has more raw power than I could ever dream of. That’s why we’re okay for now, he can stop anything in his path. Most Scaian's proudly support him, Scai became its own country after the King saw how much happier his followers were under his rule, not because he's a tyrant. One day, yes, he will face an opponent that will be more powerful than him, but that time isn’t yet. I'm the only heir by default, last male of the Prince line left. I know the King is planning on assessing his other descendants, and when he finds one more worthy than me, poof, heir no more. 

However it's so much worse now that I've taken over Cisa. It's showing King Sage, look, you were wrong to dismiss me, I'm running a country that was just in pieces, fixed again. I was planning on overthrowing the Raagstens, evenually... Throwing Lord Dryza Raagsten of his own ship wasn't planned, neither was being asked to take over. I had the right to overthrow them, as my status as Lord of Scai, so I did. But, to the people of Scai who wanted me to change things, it shows that I could have. I've 'saved' Cisa, I'm on my way to help RommoЯ, I won't be helping Scai. 

It’s all so complicated. They'll look down on me when I help others, “Why can’t you help us?”. Every decision I make could move Scai into more unrest. I guess I shouldn't have told Will I was helping, I know for a fact he told the others, other people who also think Scai should change. I used to be one of them I guess. He convinced me to go to the rebel base to help Cisa in the first place. At first I thought I couldn't intervene because it would make me more of an outcast than I already was. It wasn't my place, especially after the spirit inline incident, I still have nightmares about that. To think I thought me being connected to the spirits meant I was supposed to rule Scai, what a bloody idiot I was. Nevertheless Willamar fucking Houghton still waltzed on in, 14 years of not seeing each other and- well, he the mug ended up convincing me. 

I know now how naive I was being, again. Maybe my connection to the spirits does mean something, maybe it doesn't. I don't care anymore, I'm just going to help the people I can. 

The guilt though, that won't go. Broken promises. It was nice, not to remember.

\- T. Prince


	3. Lord

####  23rd Day of Gratitude, Year 6369 

It doesn’t interest me what you do for a living. I want to know what you ache for and if you dare to dream of meeting your heart’s longing. It doesn’t interest me how old you are. I want to know if you will risk looking like a fool for love, for your dreams, for the adventure of being alive. _Aut inveniam viam aut faciam._

I’m the ruler of Cisa now. It’s weird to say the least, I had a meeting with **King** Sage about trade deals. He didn’t acknowledge that I was me, all familiarity cut off. To know that my main motivation in life was to prove I worth something to him, and that my family was wrong to dismiss me, and now... I guess that’s a good thing, we need to do what's right for our people, no need for family squabbles now. No connections needed.

Still, I love showing off to the King how good Cisa is doing under my rule. 

On the other hand I know the news would have reached Will. I did what I promised technically? I helped Cisa! Sage is now officially King of Scai though... and that wasn't really planned. Now I think about it I don't owe Will anything. By the dark, the mug just emotionally manipulated me into agreeing to do what he wanted! Well, maybe not. MAN I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE?!  


I don't know where to go from here with him. He has Queenie, though I can get Griff to help with that. Perhaps I can bring in Jaray to help me and Will to talk things out? Possibly.  


\- T. Prince


End file.
